


Curse Breakers Club: Cursed

by boredomsMuse



Category: Curse Breakers Club, Grimms Academy, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tales, M/M, Peter Pan - Freeform, Please read?, Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Snow White - Freeform, So like its really hard to get people to read my orignal stuff so now I'm trying this, The little mermaid - Freeform, i will literally love you, it has magic and gays and curses and badass characters whats more to look for in a story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Tucked away in the middle of an echanted forest lies the pinnacle of society.  A romantized kingdom home to the reborn characters of fairy tales.  Just moments away is Grimm's Academy, where these people learn to be the characters they were hundreds of years ago.  To be assigned is a dream come true, your whole life planned out for you and all you have to do is sit back and enjoy the magical experience!Or so the brochure says.To the student members of a secret club, this dream come true is a nightmare they'd like to wake up from already, please and thank you Headmaster Grimm.





	1. Vivi

**Author's Note:**

> So it's really hard to get my orignal writing out there but AO3 has never let me down before so uh, please read and enjoy?

There’s a strange feeling to places that are usually filled with life and laughter when they are instead still and silent.  The large park at the end of Oxford Court at 11pm on a Sunday night was one such place.  During the day it was the popular and crowded hangout spot for at least 90% of Shipton’s underage population, but at night it was the dead end of social interaction.  Lit only by the street lamps on the other side of the road it was the second most popular backdrop to scary stories after the sun had set.

 

Vivi avoided the park during the day.  She didn’t like the crowds of kids or the noise of their games.  At night, however, she liked to pry open her window and sneak out to the park.  It was her favourite place to just sit on a swing and think or not think.  On that particular Sunday night at 11pm she was trying to not think as she lazily swung on her toes.

 

It was getting colder, she thought in her attempts to not think.  The air that brushed past her was chilly, not quite cold cold but getting there.  The Hatch family was up late, she noticed.  Or maybe they’d just forgotten to turn off their living room light.  The colour of the red plastic slide was fading.

 

“Hey.”  A voice broke through her weak attempts to distract herself and Vivi looked up to find a boy sitting down on the hard plastic swing next to hers.  He was taller than she was, with golden blond hair and sky blue eyes.  She didn’t dare meet them, he’d heard the news by now and she didn’t want to know how he felt about it.  He sat against the chain, turned to her, with one leg rest across the swing while the other touched the ground to keep him somewhat stationary and balanced.

_“Practice and patience.”_ She’d once told him sagely with a grin on her face while sitting cross-legged on that same swing thinking the best of herself.  Now it was just a _Thing_ , a skill they never spoke of nor would likely ever need.

 

“Hey.”  She mumbled quietly, looking back across the street.  It she were in a better mood she might’ve commented on his still wet hair, teased that he cared more for his ten minutes in the bathroom than he did about her.  But she couldn’t find the energy to joke.

 

They were silent a moment.

 

“How are you feeling?”  He eventually asked.  Vivi shrugged and said nothing.  “Susan’s been bragging all over town.”  He tried after another moment of silence.

 

“Of course she has been.”  Vivi huffed.  “I shouldn’t’ve asked her to take me.”

 

“It’s not like you knew you were going to be assigned.”  The boy offered, toying with the sleeves of his favourite old hoodie.  If the lack of socks under his green, hand-me-down, knock off converse were any indication he was probably in too much of a rush to put a shirt on under the hoodie.

 

“If I’d known I wouldn’t’ve gone.  Screw Marie and her stupid last wish.”  The girl muttered, pushing back into the dipped seat of her soft plastic swing.  Anger was nicer than numbness.

 

“You don’t mean that.”  The boy sighed.  She could just picture the look he was giving her and she hated it.

 

“Yeah I do!  She knew I didn’t want to do the trail Jacob, and yet she made the stupid appointment anyway.   _And_ , apparently, she knew she was going to be, to be _dead_ by the time the appointment rolled around too because she put it in her will, her god damn will.  I don’t, I just, she didn’t tell me!”  Vivi was shouting now, hands gesturing wildly as though that could help express her anger.  Vivi wasn’t even sure if she was really angry at Marie, or the doctors, or the storytellers, or the world.

 

“Vinnie…”  He sighed softly before pausing as if expecting her to look over.  Vivi didn’t, worried she might start crying if she did.  “You know it’s not that simple.”  Jacob continued when he realised she wasn’t going to look his way.  “Marie wanted you to be taken care of, she thought the academy was the best place for that.  She thought you didn’t want to go because of her.”

 

“She still didn’t tell me she was going to die.”  Vivi muttered bitterly.  “She told me she was feeling better.”

 

“I’m sorry Vi, but it was going to happen eventually.  She just didn’t want you to be worried about that.”  Jacob sighed.  They were silent again, Jacob watching his best friend as the girl tried to tuck away her anger and her tears.

 

“I’m going to lose you too.”  She whispered.  “I’m going to lose all of this.”

 

“Not forever.”  Jacob tried.  They knew he was wrong though.  He took a deep breath.  “I’ll come visit.”

 

“You can’t.  The brochure says only family can visit.”

 

“Then I’ll tell them you’re my sister!”  Vivi raised her head to finally meet his eyes and the determined look he was giving her.  She gestured to him, with his pale skin, blond hair, and blue eyes, and then to herself with her sepia brown skin, darker brown hair, and red eyes.  No one would ever mistake them as siblings.  Jacob’s determination faltered as that realization dawned.  “Right…”  He mumbled.

 

“Even if that did work, the place is 25 hours away.”  She sighed.  “I have to take a car trip and a plane and another car trip to some location I can’t even pinpoint.”

 

“Then we could run away, right now.”  Jacob decided, the determination back.

 

“And go where Jay?  Neither of us have family anywhere.”

 

“We could live on the streets, get jobs and work until we can afford a place to stay.”

 

“The Academy would find us within a week.”

 

“We’ll figure something out!”

 

“We can’t.”  Vivi sniffled.  “There’s nothing we can do Jake.  At 8am tomorrow morning the Storytellers are going to come and I’m going to leave and I’ll never see you again.”

 

“You will.”  Jacob stressed.  “I don’t care what I have to do, this isn’t goodbye.”  Vivi wanted to believe him, she didn’t but she wanted to so she didn’t protest his words.  She took a deep breath and looked up across the road.  The Hatch’s had turned off their light.

 

“I’m going to miss you.”  She told him when her head was a little more clear.  

 

“The brainwashing must’ve already started if you’re getting sappy.”  He teased, smiling now.  Vivi rolled her eyes and shoved his swing with her foot but she couldn’t help but smile a little as he laughed.  She’d commit this to memory, she decided.  She’d remember Jacob as this smiling, laughing boy in an old hoodie and faded blue jeans.

 

“Oh!  You missed the best thing during Lucian’s shower time today.”  Jacob remembered, stopping his swinging to launch into the dramas of sharing one bathroom between fifteen people.  Vivi listened and didn’t think until Jacob couldn’t hold back a yawn and they figured they best get back.  Vivi had more packing to do anyway.

 

“So,” Jacob asked as they walked the familiar path back to the Buntley St Orphanage.  “Was Marie right?”

 

“About what?”  Vivi frowned.

 

“About you. She always figured you were Red Riding Hood you know, cause of the eyes and your attachment to that beanie she made you.”  Jacob elaborated.  Vivi reached up to adjust the mentioned beanie, a bright red knitted thing that Marie had made for her years ago.

 

“Yeah.”  The short girl shrugged.

 

“Come on give me more details than that.”  Jacob complained when she didn’t continue for a solid few minutes.  Vivi sighed but relented anyway.

 

“They’ve got these huge tables covered in all these weird items like a glass slipper and a rose and stuff like that.”  She started.  “The Storyteller told me to start walking around so I did.  They’re set up like aisles so I was going up and down them just looking around and then this basket started to smell really nice and I opened it to find muffins.”

 

“Muffins?”  Jacob interrupted.  “What kind of muffins?”

 

“Chocolate chip.”  Vivi answered, a little quieter.  “They tasted… just like Marie used to make.”  She forced out.  “But yeah, so that happened and the Storyteller came over and asked me these personal questions and woohoo I’m Red Riding Hood.”  She finished.

 

“Storytellers are dicks.”  The boy hummed as they reached the large building.

 

“Yep.”  Vivi nodded, popping the ‘p’ in her response.  Jacob jumped the fence to get into their backyard and Vivi followed him, both quiet now as to not wake Susan.  Around the back of the house Jacob gave Vivi a boost, pushing her in range of the decorative ledge on the house’s exterior.  She pulled herself up so she was standing on it, gripping to the uneven bricks before shoving her foot into a spot one of the bricks had fallen out and then grabbing the frame of her open bedroom window, pulling herself inside.  She turned around and waited to grab Jacob’s hand and pull him in.

 

“How am I going to sneak out once you leave?”  He joked, whispering in an attempt not to wake the girls sleeping in the room.

 

“I’m sure Georgia will help.”  Vivi teased, watching her best friend try to roll his eyes nonchalantly even as his face went a little red.  He turned to Vivi’s bed where a singular suitcase rested over her blankets, only a few things having been haphazardly thrown in before she’d given up and jumped out the window.

 

“Come on.”  He said through a yawn.  “I’ll give you a hand packing.”


	2. Vivi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be out ages ago. Opps?  
> Sorry, hopefully I won't take so long to upload the third chapter. 
> 
> I wanted to thank eveyone whose read this and left kudos and comments and subscribed, you guys have made my year and I'm so happy people are reading this.

Vivi didn’t get much sleep between shutting her fully packed suitcase and Susan loudly announcing it was time to get up.  Her mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of her new school.  Judging by the bags under Jacobs eyes the next morning, he’d gotten about as much sleep as she had. 

 

“I’ve got it.”  Jacob declared happily while they ate breakfast.  He was already dressed in Shipton High’s uniform, as were the other teenagers in the room.  Expect Vivi, of course.  Grimm’s Academy didn’t have a uniform so while everyone she knew was dressed in white button shirts and grey dress pants or plaited skirts, she’d thrown on a black shirt with shorter than elbow length sleeves and no shoulders, a pair of (home-)stressed jeans, and her dark grey and red crop jacket. 

 

“Got what?”  The tanned girl eating cereal next to her prompted.

 

“We’ll write letters.”  He answered, nodding to himself like he’d come up with a great idea though the rest of the half-awake teenagers had no idea what he was taking about.  “To Vivi, at Grimm’s Academy.”  Jacob eventually cleared up.

 

“Grimm’s Academy doesn’t have a public address.”  The dark skinned boy eating toast across from him pointed out.

 

“Vivi can send us the address before she has to give up her phone.”  Jacob said smugly, as though he’d thought through all possible loopholes.  Vivi almost didn’t want to dash his hopes again.

 

“Susan already took my phone and my holopad off me.”  She sighed, biting into her own toast.  Personal devices like those weren’t allowed at Grimm’s Academy.  There was a knock on the table and everyone’s eyes turned to watch the brown haired boy at the end of the table as he began to sign.

 

‘ _I bet she gives them to Lily next week for her birthday_.’  Vivi wouldn’t be surprised by that either.  Susan had said something about wanting to make sure Vivi arrived prepared and made a good impression, but it seemed much more likely the orphanage caretaker didn’t want the phone and holopad to be thrown out or whatever it was Grimm’s Academy would have done with them.

 

“We’ll think of something.”  Jacob stressed.

 

“Sure we will man.” The Spanish boy to Jacob’s side assured, though Vivi was sure only Jacob hadn’t come to terms with the fact that, in less than an hour, Vivi would be saying goodbye to them forever.

 

* * *

 

Everyone was meant to have left for school by the time Vivi’s driver pulled up at the orphanage but Susan wasn’t completely inhuman.  Serval of the older kids stood by her side as the stranger packed her suitcase into the car’s boot.

 

“Here.”  The Spanish boy held out a box for Vivi with his singular arm. 

 

“Javier I can’t take your sweet stash.”  Vivi frowned at it but the boy just shoved it into her arms.

 

“I can buy more later.”  He said.  “You might, you might not like it all though.  You know?  ‘Cause I didn’t get a chance to sort it out.”  Javier had started to sniffle as he spoke and Vivi sighed.

 

“Thanks.”  She said, accepting the box.

 

‘ _The sour worms were mine_.’  The brown haired boy sighed from Javier’s side.

 

“Thanks Maxwell.”  Vivi smiled back.

 

“One nights not really a lot of notice but here.”  The tanned girl held out a chain necklace with a white cloud charm.  “It’s not your style, or mine, but it’s something.  To remember me by you know.”  She defended as Vivi took the trinket.

 

“Thanks Georgia.  I’ll never wear it.”  Vivi joked fondly, tucking it into her pocket.

 

“Good.”  Georgia nodded back.

 

“When were we met to get gifts?”  The darker skin boy fretted.  “I don’t have anything!” 

 

“It’s fine Karver.”  Vivi assured.  “You don’t need to get me anything.”

 

“But I wanted to!”  Karver protested.  He looked around and checked his pockets for something he had on him before settling on his watch.  “Here.”  He said, taking it off.

 

“I’m not taking your watch, it has actual sentimental value.”

 

“Yeah, so?  It’s a watch to remember my dad and now it’s a watch to remember me.  I have other stuff from my dad it’s fine.”  Karver brushed her protests off and held it out for her.  Vivi hesitated another moment before taking the gift.

 

“Thank you.”  She mumbled as she put it on.  They were all silent for a moment before Javier burst forward to wrap his arm around her tightly as he sniffled. 

 

“I’m going to miss you Vi.”  He managed.  Vivi’s words caught in her throat so she said nothing, only wrapped her arms around him just as tightly.  The rest of her friends were quick to join in the last group hug they’d ever all share until her driver cleared his throat.

 

“We best be off miss.”  He said, gesturing to the opened backseat door.

 

“Right…”  Vivi mumbled.  She took a deep breath and turned once more to her friends.  “Bye guys.”  She managed, choking on the words.  Her legs felt like they had turned to stone but she knew she had to move them anyway.

 

 _‘Don’t forget us, okay?_ ’ Maxwell signed with a smile desperate the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

 

“Never.”  Vivi promised.  Quickly she hugged each of them before getting into the waiting car.  The driver shut her door for her and she tried to wind down the window but it was locked.  Hoping the glass wasn’t as tinted as it looked, Vivi waved back to her friends as she the car drove away.  She’d imagined leaving the Buntley St Orphanage many times, she’d imagined she’d never want to look back.  This was never quite what she’d had in mind.

 

* * *

 

Her driver accompanied Vivi the entire trip but barely spoke a word.  As they passed through the last town before the school she still didn’t even know his name, just the fact they would be arriving in 20 minutes.  Bored out of her mind, she watched the scenery from the car window.  It was mostly barren lands, dirt covered ground leading to the last town before the school gates on one side, and leading to a cliff by the ocean on the other.  For the grounds surrounding the worlds ‘most magical location’ (as the brochure boasted), it seemed pretty… lack-lustre.

 

Thinking about it, lack-lustre was a good way to describe the entire trip.  It’d been a whole lot of staring out the window watching the scenery change, or waking up from a nap with a stiff neck.  Watching as Shipton zoomed passed had been emotional.  She’d never thought one way or the other about the town but watching the last house vanish from sight forever had been more than she could handle after the mornings goodbyes.  That was hardly something she’d consider a highpoint of the trip however.

 

The plane was probably the best part actually.  The airport had had more people than lived in Shipton and Vivi had never been on a plane before so the prospect had been equal parts nerve-wrecking and exciting.  Still, waiting to board had been as bad as the drive to the airport and she’d even used up the precious few papers she’d had left in her sketchbook to chase the boredom away. 

 

Vivi sighed and turned her attention to the recently filled sketchbook, looking over the realistic greyscale sketches she’d done of the planes and her fellow passengers before flicking back to older drawings.  Portraits of her friends and teachers, the stray cat one of the younger boys liked to feed, random trees she could see from the classroom, fancy knickknacks she’d seen.  Small things that hadn’t seemed so important on Friday. 

 

A sketch of Marie.

 

Vivi stopped on the likeness of the bubbly old woman and just stared for a while.  When she’d been little, Marie had helped out around the orphanage, gardening and cooking and reading stories.  Susan had always been strict, Frank had always been like a big brother, and Marie had been like a grandmother.  But she was old and she was ill, as Vivi got older she found herself helping out at Marie’s house more than Marie could help at Buntley’s.  They’d laughed and cooked and talked and Vivi had never felt happier than during those afternoons on the porch eating Marie’s famous muffins and feeling like she had a real family.

 

But Marie was ill, terminally ill, and no amount of happy days on the porch had changed that.  Marie had always said she’d’ve been happy to adopt Vivi, if only she were healthy.  She’d always said she wanted Vivi to be looked after when she was gone, but she didn’t have much money to leave her and she didn’t even own the house. 

 

Now Marie was gone and this was her plan for having Vivi ‘looked after’.  How could Marie do this to her?  Shove her towards a school she despised and a life she didn’t want?  Just so she was looked after?  She was only 14 and now she had her whole life planned out for her and she got no say in the matter. 

 

Vivi flickered to the previous page angrily but that made her feel no better.  Starring up at her was the half-finished sketch of her friends and the reference photo she’d been using.  Vivi picked up the small strip of photos and wasn’t sure if she wanted to smile or cry.  They’d taken it six months ago in a photo booth.  Jacob, Georgia, Javier, Maxwell, and herself (Karver hadn’t been at Buntley’s then) had squeezed into the booth, laughing and posing ridiculously while the camera flashed.  Vivi wasn’t big on photos, nor was Maxwell, but Jacob had persuaded them that it was a special occasion and they’d needed the physical memory of the time they’d managed to save up enough to visit a waterpark, just the five of them with no little kids or Susan to ruin the day.

 

Making sure the photo stripe remained trapped within its pages, Vivi shut her sketch book and put it away before she started crying again. 

 

“We’re here miss.”  Her driver informed her and Vivi returned her gaze to the window.  The most magical place in the world was surrounded by an old rock wall, twice the size of her and covered in moss, and grass that the school must have planted because it ended not seven feet from the rock walls.  Ivory gates appeared to be the only way in and the only way out.  Either someone was watching for their arrival, or her driver hit a button Vivi didn’t see, because the gates opened timed so well they didn’t have to stop before leaving the world beyond the school walls behind.

 

Inside she saw only forest.  The trees that (she assumed) made up the Enchanted Forest seemed to have claimed every inch of ground but for the paved path that cut through it.  She couldn’t make out much past the dense foliage but the trees she could see were twisted and unusual, coloured and shaped in ways she’d never seen trees coloured or shaped.  They were tall too, so tall she wasn’t sure how she hadn’t see them from the other side of the wall. 

 

The paved road turned and Vivi got her first look at the school she had been condemned to.

 

Throughout the trip Vivi had had a lot of time to imagine what Grimm’s Academy would look like.  She’d thought of multiple buildings, each more prison like than the last, but she hadn’t considered it’d be a castle.  Looking at it now, she wasn’t sure why she hadn’t.  The grand, gold and silver building appeared to have been taken straight out of… well, straight out of a fairy tale.  Behind it sat two towers, a silver and blue one to the right and a black and purple one to the left.  The Enchanted Forest broke around the buildings, leaving a wide circle of green grass before the trees once more took over.  It was a breathtaking sight, with the morning light catching on the buildings and making them glow.  For a moment Vivi forgot her hatred of her situation.

 

“Just head in straight through the front too and let Ms Rivers know who you are miss.”  Ah, there was hatred and the ugly queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.  “Don’t worry about your bags, everything will be taken care of for you.”

 

“Right…”  Vivi mumbled, not breaking eye contact with the castle.  For a moment she wondered if it was at all possible for her to take on her driver, to throw him out and steal his car and race back onto the dirt road outside those ivory gates.  Then she banished the thought and forced herself to leave the car.  It was just wishful thinking anyway.

 

 

Two days ago, the Story Assignment Department building had had the largest reception area Vivi had ever seen.  The academy easily out ranked it and then some.  It was as much like a fairy tale on the inside as it was the outside, with white marble walls and a golden tile floor.  Elegant and meaningless details lined the base of the walls and the ceiling far above her, a crystal chandelier lit the room, and a grand archway in the walls on other side led to the rest of the school.  Two staircases curved along the back wall, leading to a second floor with a singular grand door, and between the staircases sat a desk with a woman typing away at a computer.  A line of comfortable-enough looking chairs sat to her left and right. 

 

The room was incredibly quiet.  Vivi could hear only the tapping of the woman at the desk and her own breathing, of which she was now hyper-aware.  She tried to make sure it sounded normal and started on the notable distance between the open double doors and the front desk, footsteps making so much noise in the silence she wanted to wince.  The woman at the desk didn’t look over to her, even when Vivi stood in front of the desk with her hands awkwardly by her sides. 

 

“Uh, excuse me?”  The brown haired girl eventually spoke up, finally drawing the woman’s attention.  She was a tall woman (Vivi guessed, she was sitting down afterall) with long, dead straight dark brown hair that appeared to be wet although it didn’t drip or affect her clothing.

 

“How can I help you sweetie?”  The woman asked with a fake smile and an equally fake cheery tone.

 

“My names Vivi Buntley.  I’m uh, I’m meant to be… starting here today.”  Vivi managed to force out, despite the way the words seem to swell in her throat.  She didn’t want to be there.  The woman turned to her computer and typed away before her face brightened and she turned back to Vivi.

 

“Of course, Miss Red Riding Hood.  Wonderful to meet you darling, my name’s Witch River, from Brother and Sister.  Everyone calls me Ms Rivers.”  She introduced herself.

 

“Right…”  Vivi mumbled, not recognizing the story.  Ms River’s fake smile twitched downwards, as if she’d been expecting something noteworthy in response.

 

“Well, take a seat cupcake.  Your year rep will be here shortly to give you a tour.”  She gestured to the waiting chairs and Vivi nodded, heading all the way back to the other side of the room to take a seat.  Almost instantly she reached for the phone she no longer had.  Mentally cursing, she sighed and stared up at the ceiling, passing the time by lamenting about how often she’d taken the device for granted.

 

By the time Ms River’s voice cut through the otherwise silent room, Vivi had resorted to counting the crystals that made up the chandelier. 

 

“No running in the castle halls Mr Pan.”  She scolded a red haired boy who came rushing into the room.  He stopped about half way between the desk and Vivi, doubling over and gripping his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“Sorry Ms Rivers.”  He grinned at the woman in-between pants.  “I’m here to show the new girl around.”  He added, gesturing behind him to Vivi.

 

“I was made aware.”  Ms Rivers frowned, like the news displeased her.  “Hurry up with it then.”

 

“Right.”  The boy stood back up properly and took a deep breath before walking over to Vivi at a very not hurried pace.  “Nice to meet you, I’m Peter.”  He greeted with a dramatic bow.

 

“Peter?  As in Peter Pan?”  Vivi guessed.  “You don’t look old enough to be the year rep.”  He really didn’t.  Despite being a couple inches taller than her he looked 12, at best.  The boy had chubby cheeks and bright brown eyes that seemed to shine with innocence and mischief.  His face was darkly tanned and dusted with a generous amount of freckles.  His red hair appeared messy and windswept.  Vivi was surprised he didn’t have mud on his face, or his clothes.  Which were a large green shirt and light brown cargo pants, definitely not helping her assumption of his age.

 

“Way to assume jerk.”  Peter teased, seeming amused and not at all surprised by her question.  “I’m 14, although I will admit that Phoebe’s the year rep not me.  I’m here ‘cause I have all your paperwork ‘cause Snow gave it to me and I _forgot_ to give it to Princess Pain.”  He explained.

 

“Do not insult Miss Beauty, Mr Pan.”  Ms Rivers glared at the boy from the other side of the room.  Peter just gave the woman a thumbs up but he obviously ignored the scolding.

 

“And also, it’s only Peter Pan after graduation.  ‘Til then it’s just Peter Dust.”  He added.  Ms River repeated his name warningly but once more Peter ignored her.  “So, shall we get going?”  He offered his hand to her with that same childish grin and dramatic aura as before.  Vivi rolled her eyes but smiled (just a fraction), and took the offered hand.

 

Within moments Peter had proven himself to be talkative and passive-aggressive to the school and Vivi found herself relaxing a little more.  Maybe this school wouldn’t be so bad if everyone was like Peter.

 

* * *

 

Considering how large the castle was, it was pretty impressive how quickly Peter blasted through the tour.  Within the first hour Vivi had seen all the most important rooms, the locations of which she would surely forget in the morning, and was standing outside the back of the castle, on the paved path to the two towers she’d seen from the car. 

 

The path was wide and lead to a spot centred between the two towers, and then spilt to lead to both of the buildings.  This close, Vivi could make out details she hadn’t been able to from the car.  The silver and blue tower on the right was covered in an elegant vine-like motif and surrounded by a lush garden of entirely blooming flowers, despite the season.  While the black and purple one on the left was wrapped in actual dead vines, with a garden made up of plants that were wilted, purple, or appeared poisonous.

 

The towers were also a lot taller up close.

 

“Please tell me those have elevators.”  Vivi said, one thing she wasn’t going to forget about the castle in the morning was that it had only stairs, stairs, and a couple flights of more stairs (although she’d probably forget _where_ those stairs were).  Peter chuckled but didn’t answer.

 

“Want to take a guess at which ones for heroes?”  He joked, hands in his pockets and swaying on the balls of his feet.  Vivi had noticed he did that whenever they stopped for more than a few seconds.

 

“The dark and foreboding one that’s surrounded by deadly plants.”  Vivi answered, letting the topic change slip by.

 

“Naturally.”  Peter confirmed as they both turned and walked towards the silver tower.  “So, the general rule is: no villains in the hero dorm and vice versa.  But that’s kinda of obvious.  Although, _technically_ , the first floor of both dorms is common area.  The floors also have this ‘you can fly down not up’ rule-“

 

“Isn’t the saying ‘swim down’ not fly?”  Vivi cut in, raising an amused eyebrow.

 

“Maybe for you people without pixie dust.”  Peter smirked, pulling at the leather cord around his neck to show Vivi a small pouch attached that was, presumably, full of pixie dust. 

 

“Don’t you need fairies to have pixie dust?”  The girl asked, not able to help her bubble of excitement at the thought.  Who hadn’t wanted to see a real life fairy before?

 

“Actually, you need a special kind of tree, and also the moon, and um, probably some other factors I’m not really aware of?”  Peter shrugged, slipping the pouch back under his shirt.  “We _do_ have a fairy though.  Her name’s Zarina, and she’s technically Norin’s uh… minion I guess?”  He continued, tapping the base of his chin as if trying to find the right term.  “She looks after this small pixie dust tree and she doesn’t mind sharing with me.”

 

“Whose Norin?  The fairy king?”  Vivi guessed, trying not to sound too disappointed by the lack of fairies flying around.

 

“Nah.”  Peter shook his head, though the guess seemed to have amused him.  “Norin’s Captain Hook, my villain.”  For a second, as Peter said the word ‘villain’, Vivi was sure his amused smile faltered.  It was back a moment later and she decided not to think too deeply into it.  Maybe he just didn’t like Norin?  It made sense, the man being Peter’s arch-nemesis after all.  “He’s our age,” Peter went on, “but you probably won’t talk to him much.  Interaction between heroes and villains isn’t exactly promoted.”

 

“I noticed.”  They seemed to be kept apart at every interval, even the cafeteria was coloured coded between them.

 

“Really?  I thought it was subtle.”  Peter joked, ducking ahead of Vivi to walk backwards.  “There’s not like, any actual rules against it I think?  It’s mostly just really discouraged.”  He elaborated, shrugging slightly.  “So, anyway, like I was saying, the first floors the common room and then there’s this whole ‘you can fly down not up’ rule.  Meaning if you’re on floor 10 you only have access to floors 1 through 10.”

 

“How come?”

 

“It’s a rank thing.  The higher up you are the, like, more important your character is.  The more important your character, the better stuff you have.”  Peter shrugged and turned front-facing just in time to open the door.  He held it open for Vivi and she slipped inside.

 

The first floor was as large inside as the outside suggested, although it seemed a lot more rectangular than Vivi expected.  A red carpet spilt the room in half, cutting from the front to a set of stairs and doors that Vivi prayed were an elevator. 

 

The left half of the room was dedicated entirely to lockers, each with three sections and placed in neat rows that dominated the space.  Vivi dreaded the idea of counting them.  In both corners of the locker area she could see a door that she guessed led to the remaining curved end of the tower. 

 

The right half of the room was bare compared to the overload of lockers.  A large carpeted space with a scattering of beanbags and couches turned to a flat-screen mounted on the wall between two parts of a speaker system.  A curved line of booths ran along the wall to the right of the door.  Another set of large double doors sat in the centre of the wall on the right.

 

It was definitely fancier than the set up at Buntley’s orphanage, that was for sure.  Vivi wasn’t entirely sure what to think about it.

 

“The booths are for ‘studying’,” Peter began, making quotation marks with his hands, “and the TV’s mostly used for movie nights on Fridays, but the whole right side is basically just the hang out room and it gets like serious loud in here sometimes.  The door over there is the heroes-only cafeteria, dinner and all weekend meals are served in there.” 

 

“I don’t think the school has enough cafeterias.”  Vivi commented, recalling the one in the main building that Peter had said was for breakfast and lunch on weekdays.

 

“I agree.  I mean, there’s the villains-only one, and the teachers have their cafeteria.  Plus I wouldn’t put it passed Headmaster Grimm to have a Grimms-only cafeteria that’s twice the size of all the others, just for him.  But you’re right, we needs at least two more.”  Peter joked before turning his attention to the other side of the room.

 

“Over here we have lockers, lockers, and pandas.  And by pandas I mean more lockers.”  He teased.  “Everyone has one, use them for everything you might need and don’t want to go all the way up to your room to get.  Also for toiletries ‘cause those two doors lead to the showers.  Ladies on the right.”  He led Vivi to the front row of the maze of lockers while he spoke.  Like the rest of the rows, each locker had a character name on the front.  Unlike the other rows, there were only two lockers per unit.  Peter stopped at a locker with the name ‘Peter Pan’ on a plaque that seemed just a touch more raised than all the others.

 

“How come you get a huge locker?”  She asked, leaning back against the lockers mirroring Peter’s row.

 

“’Cause I’m special.”  Peter hummed as he opened his locker and pulled out a plastic folder.  His smile faltered when he went to close his locker and noticed the one to his right.  The plaque read ‘Ariel’ but someone had written ‘FAKE’ over the top of it in large, red letters.  Peter pulled a squeeze bottle and cloth from his locker to clean it off.

 

“Who’d bother to do that?”  Vivi frowned at the words.  She could tell it was meant as an insult, even if being called ‘fake’ hardly seemed drastic to her.

 

“Anyone of these jerks.”  Peter huffed as he rubbed away the red text in practiced motions.  “They think they’re so great because they’re ‘heroes’ and fairy tale characters and everyone loves them or something like that.  And the more important a character supposedly, the more they get away with.  It’s ridiculous and stupid.”  For all their causal mockery of the school, he’d never seen actually angry before.  Now Peter seemed to age beyond the sparkle in his expression, his eyes seeming dark and stormy.

 

“What does ‘fake’ mean?”  Vivi asked after a moment of tense silence. 

 

“It means you aren’t _really_ the character you’re assigned as.”  He mumbled after another second.  “Like, you tricked the Storytellers to get into the school.”

 

“Is that even possible?”  The brown haired girl pressed.  If it was possible that meant the Storytellers made mistakes, right?  Her assignment could be a mistake!

 

“No.”  Peter dashed her hopes without even realizing.  “And who would want to?”  He added under his breath.  He finished cleaning the word away and practically shoved the cleaning materials back into his locker. 

 

“You’re lockers this way.”  He led her down the maze of lockers to a normal row of three per unit.  They stopped in the middle of the row, where ‘Red Riding Hood’ was proudly attached to front of a middle locker.

 

“Do I need a key or something?”  Vivi asked, not even noticing the way she glared at the name.

 

“Nah, it’s fingerprint recognition.”  Peter hummed, back to his normal mood.  “Press your thumb here on the handle.”  Vivi did as instructed and heard a soft click as the locker popped open.  The locker was a bit bigger than the one she’d had at Shipton High but it had the same set up of a larger bottom section and a top shelf.  A set of books had already been placed inside.

 

“That’s the weirdest reason I’ve ever had my fingerprints taken.”  She decided. 

 

“This also opens it.”  Peter handed her a small red sensor on a keychain.  “You also need that for the elevator,” Vivi could’ve cheered, “and your room so try not to lose it.  It’s a pain in the butt to get a new one.  Come on, I’ll show you to your room and give you the rest of this junk.”  He lifted the folder before heading towards the newly confirmed elevator.  “Wanna take the stairs?”  He joked, laughing at the glare Vivi sent his way.  Peter pulled out his own sensor from his pocket and scanned it to the receiver by the doors which soon slid open.

 

“I am never ever going to take the stairs.”  Vivi said, stepping inside.

 

“Wait a week and the music’ll change that.”  Peter hummed.  “Sensor please.”  Vivi handed it over and Peter scanned it at the receiver underneath a keypad with 15 numbers.  All but the fifteen button lit up.  “You’re on floor 14.”  Peter pressed the button and handed Vivi back her sensor.

 

“What floor are you on?”  The girl asked, pocketing it. 

 

“Fifteen.”  Peter smirked.  “I’ll bring you up there some time, it’s awesome.”  The elevator soon stopped on the 14th floor and the two stepped out into a well-lit hallway.  Peter pulled out a piece of paper from the plastic pocket and stared at it before flipping it.  “Those two doors led to the toilets, ladies on the right as always.”  He began, gesturing to the two doors in front of them.  “You’re in room G which is this way.”  Peter turned to the left.  “And if I’m wrong, the halls a loop so we’ll get there eventually.”  Vivi rolled her eyes fondly and followed him.  He was right, her door was the second on the left.  It was a fancy wooden door, with a black receiver above the polished handle.

 

“Go ahead.”  Peter encouraged, gesturing to the handle.  Vivi hesitated a moment, though she wasn’t sure why.  Surely this wasn’t symbolic of anything.  The girl took a deep breath and pressed her sensor to the receiver until she heard a soft click and let herself in.

 

The walls of the room were silver, with a small golden motif painted along the bottom.  The right side of the room was clean and tidy.  A single bed had been made neatly and pushed into the corner of the room, the bedside table resting next to it held only an alarm clock, and Vivi was willing to bet the closet was empty.  Her suitcase and backpack rested at the end of the bed.  Clearly, that was to be her side of the room.

 

The right side actually looked lived in.  The bed had been pushed away from the corner and nearer the large window in the centre of the back wall, blankets a messy pile that had half fallen to the floor.  A shelf had been installed on the wall with the door and lined with neatly stacked books and trinkets.  In the corner where the bed had presumably once been, someone had placed a light green mat with a thick silver border an inch in from the edge, vines decorating the inside of the border.  A stone, a set of beads, and a folded scarf had been nearly placed on the side of the mat.  The whole side of the room looked clean enough, really, or so Vivi thought until she saw the state of her roommates open closer.  Clothes were spilling out a bit, mostly appearing to just have been shoved in there and piled haphazardly on top of each other.  A few shirts had found their way onto hangers but only one outfit in the entire closet appeared hung with care.

 

Still, she’d been sharing a room with four other girls and a bathroom with fourteen other people, the large room was practically spotless compared to that.

 

“Your roommates Madhu.”  Peter hummed after giving Vivi enough time to take in her new… home.

 

“What’d her assignment?”  Vivi asked, not able to help her curiosity.

 

“You’ll have to ask her.”  The red head shrugged.  “You’re on the right, obviously.  The rule on decorating is you can do whatever you want as long as it’s not permanent and doesn’t damage the property.”  Vivi walked inside and over to the bed, sitting on the soft mattress.  Peter joined her, taking everything out of the pocket.

 

“So, here you’ve got a couple maps.  The first is the full map of the grounds, including Kingdom, then there’s this one of just the school grounds, and this one’s just the castle.”  He started, placing each of the maps on the bed as he announced them.  “This is all your required classes.”  Vivi picked up that paper as he placed it down.

 

“Heroism 101?  A study of tales?  Magical Plants and Gardening?”  Vivi read aloud, not entirely sure she was reading the right list.  She remembered having a quick chance to choose a couple classes, but they’d all seem normal enough for electives.

 

“It’s a school for fairy tale characters, what were you expecting?”  Peter teased.  “Basics is the class that’s all everything you’d get at a normal school, except science and P.E is its own subject both of which suck.”  He pulled out the next sheet.  “Sweet, we’ve got Heroism and PE together.”  Vivi took that piece of paper off him when Peter offered.  It was a full schedule, rather than just her class list.

 

“There are way too many classes on here.”  She complained.

 

“The perks of living at school.”  Peter hummed.  “You’ll get used to it.”

 

“I’d rather just not live here.”  Vivi mumbled, a bit more honestly than she’d meant to.

 

“Join the club.”  Peter chuckled, like he’d made some inside joke she wasn’t in on.  Otherwise, he didn’t mention the sudden ache in her words.  Vivi tried to shake the emotions from her mind.

 

“This is the wonderful rule book.”  The boy brought the topic back, holding over a small booklet.  “It’s mostly common sense stuff.  The important things are that there’s a wake-up call at 6am, breakfast is from 6:30 to 7:30, lunch starts at 12 on weekdays and 11:30 on weekends but always finishes at 1, and dinner is from 7 to 8.  For us, we’re not techinally meant to leave the dorm after dinner and lights out is 9, but the first rounds aren’t made until 11.”  He counted his points on his free hand, waving the rulebook around in the other.  “That stuff’s all on your schedule too.  Except that last part, it’s just a tidbit I thought you’d want to know.”  He gave her a wink.

 

“Right.”  Vivi placed the schedule by her alarm clock.  A schedule shouldn’t be too hard, Buntley’s had a schedule they mostly stuck to.  “Anything else to worry about?”

 

“Just the forest.”  Peter answered after a moment of tapping his chin.  “It’s magic, changes at will and all that fun stuff.  You should be fine as long as you don’t go in to deep but just be careful – and don’t go in after dark or you’ll probably get lost forever.”  He explained before frowning a thoughtful kind of frown.  “Actually, you might be fine always since your stories, like, all about walking through the woods?  Still, better safe than sorry.”

 

“Got it.”  The girl nodded.

 

“Awesome, that should be everything then.  You start classes tomorrow.”  Peter grinned and stood up.  “Speaking of classes, I’ve got to get back to them.  Reckon you’ll be fine on your own?”

 

“I probably wouldn’t set anything on fire.”  Vivi shrugged.  Peter laughed and headed to the door.

 

“Very reassuring.  Find me in the cafeteria at lunch; I’ll introduce you to some people.  He waved.

 

“Alright, have fun learning about magic tails or whatever.”  Vivi waved back before Peter shut the door.  She looked down to her suitcase and considered unpacking but found she didn’t have the energy just yet.  She could probably just do that later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if their are any spelling and grammer mistakes!


	3. Vivi

She lasted about fifteen minutes.  Fifteen minutes before the room became to constricting.  It was a large room, with lots of light, but the walls were too white and building too quiet.  Vivi jumped up from her bed and out the door (barely remembering to grab her key). 

 

The hallway was just as bad, if not worse, and Vivi tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the elevator to arrive.  She wanted out of this stupid artificial paradise, and even though she knew that was impossible (would she ever see those ivory gates open again?), she at least wanted some fresh air.

 

The elevator played a cheery song on the way down.  Cheery, repetitive, and worse than the oppressive silence of her room.  Maybe she would take the stairs later.  Once she made it to the first floor, Vivi all but ran from the elevator to the door.  She shoved the doors open and finally breathed fresh air, doubled overly slightly as the panic left her system.

 

She just wanted to go home.

 

Vivi stood up straight once more, her breaths still heavy.  She couldn’t go home, but surely there had to be somewhere around here that didn’t look so fake.  The gardens around the dorm certainly weren’t that place, impossibly bright and blooming flowers were not going to put her mind at ease right now.  Vivi began walking down the path, away from the tower and its surrounding plants.

 

Maybe there was somewhere in the castle, she thought before immediately dismissing the idea.  There was no way that place held the comfort she was looking for.  Passed the gardens now, she turned in a circle.  Where could she even go?  The clearing was huge, but housed only the dorms and the school.  With a frustrated groan, Vivi stopped in her tracks.

 

And that’s when she stopped the path.

 

A stone path, not paved with reds and oranges like everywhere else but made of actual stones.  Interested (and hopeful), she made her way towards it.  The path led into the forest, she could barely see a few feet down it.  Peter had given her a warning, but paths were put to make it easy to find your way.  And it’s not like she had anything better to do, she certainly didn’t want to go into one of the buildings again.

 

Vivi Buntley started down the path.

 

* * *

 

 

The forest was leagues above the dorms in terms of paradise.  Just enough light filtered down from the tree tops, a gentle breeze brushed by her, and there was the constant buzz of nature all around.  Yeah, it had been a perfect walk.

 

Up until the point the path vanished.

 

Vivi had just turned around, thinking about how she should get back in time for lunch, but when she looked back there was no stone path cutting through the trees.

 

“What the…?”  She trailed off with a frown.  She was sure she hadn’t wondered off from the path, she was been _just_ on it.  And yet now it was gone. 

 

So what was Vivi meant to do now?

 

There was a rustling in the trees next to her and Vivi whipped towards it.  If something was there she couldn’t make it out in the darkness.  Had the light started to fade?  How long had she been in the forest anyway?  There was a noise behind her.

 

“Come out!”  She shouted, spinning around to the new source.  _It’s just a bunny_ , she told herself even as she yelled, _a really fast bunny_.

 

“Someone’s looking a little lost.”  Breath brushed against the back of her neck and Vivi responded with a fist.  A fist that met only empty air.

 

Maybe Peter had a point when he said not to go into the forest.

 

“You’ll have to be faster than that Red.”  This time, when Vivi turned around, she finally spotted her tormentor.  It was a boy, she guessed about her age, lounging against a tree that looked twisted and dark.  Hadn’t it looked pleasant just a moment ago?   

 

“What’s your problem?!”  She snapped, glaring at the boy.  He was tall, probably at least a head taller than Peter, with black dreadlocks pulled into a ponytail that fell passed his shoulders.  His skin was a few shades lighter brown than hers, and his eyes were a mid-tone grey.  The stranger wore a tight grey shirt and stressed black skinny jeans with red converse shoes.  Vivi noticed all that secondary to the ears on his head and the tail saying behind him.

 

“What?  I was just having a little fun.”  He smirked, revealing what seemed to be fangs.  Vivi’s eyes narrowed further.

 

“Fun is not scaring someone half to death.”  She huffed.

 

“Well, villains and heroes have very different senses of humour.”  The boy shrugged nonchalantly.  “As I was saying,” she blinked and the boy was suddenly in front of her, “looking kinda lost, Little Red.  Let the Big Bad Wolf lead you out of the scary forest.”

 

“Sounding kinda cliché ‘Big Bad Wolf’.”  Vivi huffed, taking a step away from the villain who most definitely had fangs.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  The guy played innocent.

 

“The Big Bad Wolf and Red Riding Hood meeting in the woods.  Have you been camping out here just in case I wondered in?”  She accused.

 

“Well, it _is_ pretty much the only thing to do when you don’t have class.”  The wolf shrugged, taking another step closer when Vivi took a further one back.  “The name’s James Wolf, nice to meet you Red.”

 

“It’s Vivi, not Red.”  The girl snapped.  “I thought Villains and Heroes weren’t meant to interact.” 

 

“It’s more like we’re not meant to friends.”  James rephrased.  “Bookkeepers aren’t going to tell you off for talking to your villain… usually.” 

 

“Bookkeepers?”  Vivi frowned.

 

“Didn’t you read the rules?  Bookkeepers are the glorified security guards that enforce them.”  James explained, moving in a flash to lean against a tree again.  Like they were just two friends hanging out in the middle of the forest and he hadn’t nearly given her a heart attack.

 

“I skimmed them.”  The shorter mumbled; eyeing him more suspiciously than angrily now that there was a safe distance between them.  Though she wasn’t sure if it _was_ safe, considering how fast the wolf could move.

 

“Don’t stress, no one reads it.”  The wolf chuckled.  “You going to take me up on that offer yet?” 

 

“I’m not lost.”  Vivi claimed.  “That schools in that direction.”  She pointed towards where she was sure the path had been.

 

“Directions don’t work here Red.”  James hummed teasingly.

 

“It’s Vivi.”  She corrected.  “And how can directions not work?”

 

“Magic.”  The wolf smirked.  “Everything not in your direct line of sight can, and will, move.  Sometimes even the stuff you _can_ see moves.  To actually know where you are in the forest you have to belong in the forest, like moi.”  He explained, gesturing to himself in a flourish like he expected some kind of awe for the statement.  Vivi just rolled her eyes.

 

“Sure, whatever.”  She mocked, turning away from him to walk off.  “I’m sure I’ll find my way out eventually.”

 

“I doubt it.  The forest doesn’t just lead people out.”  James claimed, following after her.  “In fact, I bet you got lost because you thought about leaving.”

 

“All I have to do is find the path again, shouldn’t be that hard.”  Vivi ignored him, eyes focused on her feet and where the path had just been.

 

“Clearly you don’t understand the term ‘magic forest’.”  The wolf huffed, suddenly blocking her path.  “Come on, I’ll just lead you out.” 

 

“And why would you do that, Big Bad Wolf?”

 

“Well isn’t someone judging a book by its cover?”  The wolf smirked, clearly proud of himself.  He continued before Vivi could argue that she was judging him for having been a prick.  “I can’t exactly be your villain if you go off and die of starvation or exposure, can I?” 

 

“Sucks to be you then.”  Vivi dismissed, sidestepping the villain.

 

“Oh come on Red, it’ll take like 20 seconds, just take my hand.”  James huffed, holding his hand out in front of her when she tried to move passed.  His hands were clawed, Vivi noted as she looked at them, and he’d been a total jerk so far.  But if the forest really did move she wasn’t sure how she was going to find her way back.  Vivi sighed and, begrudgingly, took his hand.

 

“Fine, but I’m going to count those seconds.”  She said firmly.   James grinned pulled her closer.  Before Vivi could protest, he’d pulled her up into his arms bridal style.

 

“Hold on tight.”  He warned, and then they were off.  Vivi yelled as they travelled through the trees at a speed faster than humanly possible, pressing herself close to James and trying _not_ to think of what horrible fate awaited her should he drop him.

 

Exactly 20 seconds later (not that she had the presence of mind to count), they were out of the forest.

 

“Jesus.”  Vivi wheezed.  “You could have given me some warning.”  She tried for angry, but found she was still too breathless to manage it probably.

 

“I said it’d only take 20 seconds.”  James smirked, placing her back on feet that were a little less stable than Vivi wanted to admit.  “The speeds a wolf thing.”  He bragged while she tried to find stable footing.

 

“I guessed.”  Vivi huffed, letting go of James’ hand and mentally cheering when she didn’t stumble.

 

“I’ve gotta head, don’t wanna miss the good stuff.  Don’t you have a Neverlander you need to meet for lunch Red?”  The wolf was gone before Vivi could ask how he knew about that.  Frowning, she checked the time on Karver’s watch.  Lunch had started already.  Vivi gave herself a few more minutes for her stomach to settle and her legs not to feel like jelly, and then headed towards the castle.

 

* * *

 

The cafeteria was bustling with life and noise.  It was a little annoying, maybe, but familiar.  She’d been half expecting everyone to act like they were having high tea, and instantly stare as she entered the room.  Instead, they were all rushing to get through the long line for food or to one of the colour coded tables.  No one seemed to notice her as she looked around for Peter.

 

It didn’t take long to find him, sitting on a golden table in the back with another red haired boy.  From the other side of the room, the two looked like they could have been brothers with their red hair and similar skin tones.  As Vivi got closer, however, she realized they looked nothing alike.

 

While Peter looked young for his age, his companion (assuming he was also 14 and not 17) looked older.  He was a few inches taller than Peter, with a longer face and skin that seemed more naturally… golden, almost ethereal in tone, compared to Peter’s tan.  The two had the same pointed ears, but in place of freckles his sea-green eyes were framed with dark bags.  Not even their hair was the same shade, she noticed.  Peter’s was a dark, flatter colour while the other person’s was vibrant and bright.  The boy wore a loose grey sweater over a purple shirt and was munching on some chips when Vivi arrived at their table.

 

“Hey.”  She greeted, a touch awkwardly.  Peter’s attention instantly snapped to her and the familiar face grinned.

 

“Vivi!  I was starting to worry you got lost.”  He welcomed.  “Sit, I got you lunch.”  The boy gestured to a tray across from him and Vivi sat down.

 

“Thanks.”  She smiled.

 

“This is my roommate Alex.”  Peter introduced, gesturing to the other red head.  “Alex, this is the new girl Vivi.” 

 

“Hi.”  Alex greeted drily.  He didn’t even look over to her as he spoke, eyes focused instead on the comings and goings of people in the room.

 

“Excuse him, he’s looking for someone.”  Peter smirked, a tone similar to when Vivi would tease Jacob about his crush on Georgina.

 

“No I’m not.”  Alex argued, a light blush rising to his face as he suddenly became very interested in his chips.

 

“Oh hey look, it’s Mat.”  Peter claimed, seeming to look at someone.  Alex’s eyes darted up before he glared at the Neverlander. 

 

“I hate you.”  He stated while Peter chuckled and took a large bite out of the chocolate muffin on his tray.  A throat being cleared brought their attention to a pair of girls standing at the end of the table.

 

The taller of the two had blonde hair, curled and kept out of her blue eyes with a black headband.  She was smiling, but she looked at the table like it was a blotch of dust on a white shirt and Vivi decided she didn’t like the girl.  The second stood a step behind her, with shoulder length brown hair and dark green eyes framed with black glasses.  She had the same distaste in her gaze.  Vivi looked over to Peter, the short boy was glaring while Alex seemed to have tensed up.

 

“What do you want Phoebe?”  Peter asked the blonde, eyes narrowing just a little more.

 

“I just wanted to greet the new girl probably, what with you having _failed_ to do your job.”  Phoebe said, voice so coated in fake cheer that Vivi was surprised she didn’t choke on it.  Blue eyes turned to her, looking Vivi over like she was a new necklace Phoebe just _had_ to have.

 

“It was an honest mistake, I just forgot.”  Peter claimed, Phoebe ignored him.

 

“My name’s Phoebe, Priness Aurora.  Elise here is Princess Belle.”  The blonde introduced, holding her hand out.

 

“Vivi.”  The shorter girl responded cautiously, eyeing the hand a moment before shaking it.

 

“My deepest apologies that Peter had to give you the tour.”  Phoebe said, taking her hand back.  Vivi half expected her to wipe it.  “I’ll make sure to give you a proper welcome after lunch, if you’ll just come sit with us.” 

 

“I’m good, thanks.  Peter’s tour was fine.”  Vivi said, taking a bite from her lunch in a clear dismissal of the princesses. 

 

“Pardon?”  Phoebe asked, frowning as she missed the hint.

 

“I said I’m fine, I don’t need another tour.”  Vivi rephrased once she’d finished her bite.  “Bye.”  This time the girls seemed to get the hint.  Phoebe bristled as she turned. 

 

“Come Elise, the fake’s already corrupted her.”  She muttered none too quietly as they left the table.  Alex flinched at the word, pushing away his half-finished chips.

 

“She’s a prick.”  He mumbled once they were gone.

 

“I could tell.”  Vivi agreed.

 

“I totally didn’t forget.”  Peter added, taking another bit of his muffin.  Vivi turned to see where she’d gone and found Phoebe sitting at the end of the largest golden table.  Despite the tables size it wasn’t very full, but all the people sitting there looked just as stuck up as Phoebe. 

 

“So she’s the big jerk on campus?” Vivi guessed, turning back to the boys.

 

“Yep.”  Peter confirmed, popping the ‘p’.  “And no one can challenge her because she’s ‘Princess Aurora’.”  He rolled his eyes.

 

“She’s a Princess.”  Alex elaborated at the confusion on Vivi’s face.  It didn’t really help.  “It’s in the rules that all Heroes _have_ to listen to the Princesses.  But there’s also a hierarchy among the Princesses, and Aurora’s near the top.  Snow’s the only one that’s above her.” 

 

“Snow and Ariel.”  Peter added quickly, earning another quick glare from Alex.

 

“I’m starting to think you were lying when you said the rules were all ‘common sense’.”  Vivi frowned, looking back to Phoebe’s table.

 

“Well, I may have forgotten to mention some of them are complete bull.”  Peter shrugged.  “The villains have a similar system.  Eija’s at the top of it, she’s Maleficent.”  He added, gesturing to a girl on the largest of the dark purple tables.  Vivi couldn’t see her all that well, but she had black and purple hair styled into an undercut.

 

“She’s also a prick.”  Alex commented.  “Most villains live up to the title.”

 

“James didn’t seem too bad.”  Vivi said when she spotted the wolf sitting on the same table as Eija.  “I mean he was a jerk, but he didn’t seem to be that ‘villain-y’.”  She clarified.

 

“James is one of the worst.”  Alex huffed.  From the corner of her ear, Vivi could see he was glaring towards the wolf.

 

“He’s not _that_ bad.”  Peter sighed, as though this were an old argument though Vivi wasn’t sure why it would have been.  “When’d you met him?”

 

“Just before, he helped me out of the forest.”  Vivi shrugged.  Peter didn’t look all that surprised she’d gone into it, despite his warnings.  “You didn’t mention it moved.”

 

“It’s called the Enchanted Forest, what’d you except?”  The boy shrugged.  “It was good of him to lead you out; I don’t think I’d have been able to find you.  He’s the Big Bad Wolf from your story by the way, while Chris over there is from the Three Little Pigs.”  He pointed to an older looking boy sitting on the same table with ears like James’ but a shaved head.

 

“I’ve got to go help set up for my next class.”  Alex stated, standing up from the table with his half-finished chips.  “I’ll see you guys at dinner.”

 

“See you in Creatures.”  Peter waved through a mouthful of muffin.

 

“Bye.”  Vivi said.  Alex threw out his left overs before heading out of the cafeteria, trying not to make eye contact with anyone while he did so.  “He’s not wearing shoes.”  She noticed after a moment.

 

“Never does.”  Peter hummed.  “You should ask him about it at dinner.”

 

“Is it something about his character?”  She asked.

 

“Ask him at dinner.”  The red head repeated.  Vivi frowned, absentmindedly eating as she tried to think of fairy tale characters that didn’t wear shoes.

 

“Is he Jack Frost?”  She guessed, recalling an old movie she’d seen with Jacob once.

 

“Jack Frost isn’t a fairy tale.”  Peter hummed.  “He’s a god, he outdates the curse.”

 

“He’s your roommate, so he’s on the top floor.”  She stated, working through the facts aloud to try to come up with an answer.  “That means he’s a… prince, right?”  She asked, though she couldn’t think of any princes who didn’t wear shoes.

 

“Just _ask_ him.”  The red head stressed, finishing off his muffin.  He sounded a little annoyed, she should probably stop pushing.  “How about I show you the inside of some of the classes now that they’re empty?”

 

“Sure.”  Vivi relented after another moment, trying to push her curiosity to the back of her mind.  The placed their empty trays away before leaving the loud room.

 

* * *

 

Vivi had never enjoyed school; she certainly wasn’t looking forward to starting classes at Grimms.  All the same, she kinda wished she could join Peter.  She had four entire hours before the boy would get out for the day and four hours was a lot of time to have nothing to do.

 

She could always go unpack.  Vivi threw that idea out almost instantly.  She really didn’t feel up to facing the empty dorm building, and she didn’t really feel like unpacking.  There was the forest, but she didn’t want to risk getting lost again.  The school had a library, she could always hang out there for a little while.

 

Compared to the size of the castle, it was a really small library.  A man sat at the counter, reading away.  He didn’t look up as she entered and Vivi decided against drawing attention to herself by saying hi.  Instead, she went directly to the first shelf of books and started searching.  She wasn’t really looking for anything in particular, just hoped something would catch her eye.  Preferably not a fairy tale.

 

Vivi was severely disappointed.

 

The first few shelves contained only fairy tales.  Collections, retellings, and translations, but all fairy tales.  She supposed she should have expected that, she just hoped the next few were actual fiction.  No such luck.  Next came textbooks (some of which _sounded_ like fiction), and then school history books, yearbooks, biographies of various characters and their reincarnations.

 

Soon, she’d walked through every shelf and found not a single book unrelated to the school or its students.  She wanted to hope that they were all borrowed out, but there wasn’t even space for any.  She was suddenly a lot more grateful Jacob had insisted she take serval of his books with her.

 

Other than its lack of book variety, the library also had a line of computers.  They were outdated and chunky things, placed in front of five stiff-looking chairs that didn’t even have wheels.  Hoping for something better than what the library had to offer, Vivi took a seat in front of one and turned it on.  The computer started up without a need for a log on and she opened the internet.  Searching for the first things that came to mind, she found almost everything was blocked.

 

Just as bad as the bookshelves then, she thought with a groan.

 

She really didn’t want to go back to the dorms. 

 

With a sigh, Vivi stood up from the computer and headed back to the copies of fairy tales.  She couldn’t recall the last time she’d read Little Red Riding Hood anyway.   Maybe it’d be worth reading her story, now that it was her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma tell you write now, Alex is my favourite character and he needs a hug.


	4. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WANNA SEE THESE CHARACTERS DRAWN?  
> WANNA ASK THEM QUESTIONS AND HEAR MORE ABOUT THE WORLD THEY LIVE IN?  
> 'cause I've been thinking about starting up an askblog for my characters, but I don't wanna do so unless there's an interest for it.  
> Please let me know in the comments if you'd be interested in an askblog.

“I thought it was my turn to set up.”  James strolled into the gym looking like he owned the place.  Alex sighed to himself in annoyance.  _If James had cared about that he’d have arrived earlier_ , Alex thought.  No doubt the wolf had been listening in on his table, so he would’ve heard the redhead’s farewell. And yet, James had waited so long that Alex had already gotten changed and pushed the sword rack in from the back room. 

“I got here first.”  Alex said, rather than bringing up James’ ‘convenient’ timing.  He turned to the wolf, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring.  “What do you want?”

 

“Bit early, don’t you think?”  James commented rather than answering.  The wolf’s posture and tone was causal as ever, but Alex noted how still his tall was and how his clawed hands twitched in his pockets.  James was nervous.  “You do realize it’s only basic stuff today, right?”

 

“Yes I realize that.  Why are _you_ here so early?”  Alex huffed, wanting to get the conversation on topic already.  James walked over to the rack next to Alex, looking over the swords like he was trying to pick the best apple of a bunch.

 

“I smelt you in here, wanted to say hi.”  James claimed, smirking when he noticed the deadpan expression Alex gave him in response.  “What?  I can’t just want to talk to you?”  He teased.

 

“No, you can’t.”  Alex answered flatly.  “Why are you actually here Wolf?”  James held his innocent look a moment longer before giving in with a ‘you-got-me’ type shrug

 

“I wanted to ask you about the new girl.”  He admitted.  Alex wasn’t surprised.

 

“I spoke to her for all of five minutes.”  The redhead rolled his eyes.  He grabbed the first short sword he spotted amongst the unsorted rack.  James wasn’t even pretending to examine the weapons anymore.

 

“And what’d she say?”  James pressed as Alex walked from the sword rack, simply into a familiar stance.  “About me specifically.” 

 

“Nothing.”  Alex rolled his eyes, starting a practice routine the Advanced class wasn’t close to learning yet.  “Can you go now?  I still have over 30 minutes before I actually have to interact with you.  I’d like to savour those minutes.”

 

“I know she said _something_ about me.  I heard my name coming from your table.”  The wolf countered.  Alex had been right then, James had been eavesdropping.

 

“Then you should’ve heard the rest of it too.”  The redhead huffed, feeling his eye twitch slightly.

 

“Come on Al, can’t you just tell me?”  James whined.

 

“Don’t call me that.”  Alex growled, looking back to James who was practically pouting at him.  He took a deep breath and focused back on his routine.  “Why do you even care?”

 

“You know why.”  James said, tone suddenly a lot more serious.  They were silent a moment, the wolfs stubborn and serious gaze feeling heavy as it remained focused on Alex.  The shorter of the two eventually groaned, dropping his routine completely to look at James.

 

“She just mentioned you helped her out of the woods.  She thinks you’re a jerk, but not a ‘villain-y villain’ or whatever.”  Alex paraphrased.  “If you’re going to be so precious about, _that_ , maybe you should convince her otherwise.”

 

“That’s all I wanted to know.”  James hummed after a moment, turning his attention to the swords again.  He picked one up, tested the weight, placed it back, grabbed another, and repeated the process before settling on the third sword he picked up.  Just like he did every time he grabbed a practice sword, like he hadn’t used every single one a hundred times.  “Since we’re both here, how ‘bout we spar?” 

 

“I’d rather drink saltwater.”  Alex refused firmly, turning his back to the villain to restart his practice.

 

“Come on, for old time’s sake?”  The redhead bristled at the words and tightened his grip on his sword.

 

“Leave me alone Wolf.”  Alex snapped.  There was a pause, then he heard James place the sword back on the rack with a sigh.

 

“See you in class then.”  The taller gave in.  If Alex didn’t know better, James almost sounded disheartened.  But he did know better, the tone was probably just in hopes Alex would call him back.  Well, he wasn’t going to fall for it.  Alex focused all his energy on his practice routine until the gym other students began to find their way to the classroom.

 

* * *

 

Few students in Advanced Sword Combat showed up early to class, in fact most wandered in a few minutes after the bell had rung.  And still, every single one was accounted for by the time the burly man who taught the class entered the gym.

 

“Good afternoon!”  He bellowed upon his entry, calling the attention of the students that were too busy talking to notice he’d arrived.  Alex, who’d moved from solo practice to sparing with Peta, sheathed his sword when she did and turned to the teacher. 

 

Sir Lancelot was a tall man with broad shoulders and thick muscles who walked with more confidence than Alex had ever felt in his life.  His black hair was pulled into a wolf’s tail, keeping it out of his brow eyes.  Despite the class he taught, Lancelot wore nothing remotely protective.  His outfit was the same loose single and grey tack pants that made up the school’s gym uniform.  Having known the teacher since he was six, Alex would’ve been more surprised if Lancelot _had_ arrived in armour.

 

“You’re late Sir Lancelot.”  A tall, blood boy greeted the teacher with a cocky grin and an entitled posture _despite_ being half the teachers age.  He stood in the centre of the room with two other boys behind him, each with a broadsword at the hip.  They all had similar tall, brood forms, and matching grins.  The two boys wore the proper uniform (white singlets, grey track pants, and sheath), but their blond leader instead wore a red shirt, black cargo pants, and combat boots.  No one was going to tell the to-be King Arthur how to dress for sword training.  Not even Lancelot, who was firm about sword training being a character-bias free zone. 

 

“I had to start Prince Philip’s class.”  The oldest knight explained with a dramatic sigh.  “Why they put him in charge of even Basic Sword combat is beyond me.  The man can hardly hold a sword.”  He complained, shaking his head.  “I hope you weren’t all just standing around waiting for me.”

 

“Of course they were.”  Alex’s sparring partner, Peta, huffed.  The girl had fiery red and orange hair that she braided only for this class.  Her hair shade matched her eyes and the feathered wings on her back, for which her singlet had had to be altered.  Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she was glaring at the group of knights.  Peta took her sword training very seriously, always had, and it had never ceased to annoy her that other people didn’t.

 

“Snitch.”  Do-Yun huffed from the front of the group, glaring right back out the corner of his brown eyes.

 

“Honesty is an important part of the Knight’s code, don’t be discouraging it Do-Yun.”  Lancelot scolded, tone light.  “Practice is another important part, but I’m sure you’ve all been doing that.  If not, I’m happy to call you back later.”  Despite his chirper tone, the threat was clear and earnt serval groans from around the gym.  The teacher ignored the displeasure, heading to the backroom to grab his sword.  Technically, Sir Lancelot’s personal sword was meant to be kept in the armoury in town with everyone else’s graduation weapons, but Alex was pretty sure it hadn’t been there since Lancelot graduated. 

 

“Good going Peta.”  One of the boys behind Do-Yun complained once he thought the teacher was out of ear shoot.  Sean was slightly taller than the king-to-be, with a squarer chin and brown hair and green eyes.  He stood relaxed despite his annoyance, one hand resting on the hilt of his blade and the other in his pocket.

 

“It’s not _my_ fault if you don’t practice.”  Peta rolled her eyes.  The colour in them seemed to shift, getting a little more orange.  Her hair and wings followed suit.

 

“It’s _your_ fault Lancelot’s watching out for it.”  A short boy with dark green eyes and black hair glared from across the room.  Despite being one of the oldest in the class, Manos was one of the shortest and skinniest.  He was leaning against the wall, the perfect posture of a disinterested villain, with Chris.  Leaning next to Chris didn’t help him seem any taller, the wolf made most people look short and skinny.  Alex decided not to point out that Lancelot _always_ looked out for that, not wanting to draw the conversations attention.

 

“Siding with your enemy Manos?”  Peta mocked the Mordred-assigned boy.  Manos narrowed his eyes at her, pushing off the gym wall with a posture that was a lot more ‘try me’ than causal now.

 

“That’s enough.”  Lancelot scolded as he stepped back into the room, slipping his broadsword into its sheath and frowning at the two.  “You all know my rules by now, there’s none of that ‘villain-hero’ crap in my class.  I’m here to teach you the art of the blade, not your characters.  Understood?”

 

“Yes sir.”  Most of the class mumbled with familiarity.  Sir Lancelot had to give this speech often.

 

“Good.”  He nodded.  “No circle up, we’ll start with stretches.”  Lancelot began the circle as always, and Alex moved to stand on his left while James stood on his right as always.  Other than that no one really had an assumed spot, but Manos and Chris always stood with James (villains with villains) and the Knights always stood together.  That left Peta and the classes one other student to choose to stand between the Knights and Alex or the Knights and the Villains.  Today, Peta stood by Alex (still glaring at Manos across the circle) and the other classmate stood between Sean and Chris.

 

Which gave Alex a really good view of the boy while they were stretching.

 

He didn’t mean to stare, really, but it was like his eyes were constantly drawn to the gorgeous boy wearing a plain, short-sleeve t-shirt instead of a singlet.  Mateen was about Alex’s height, with short black hair and the most amazing shade of storm-blue eyes he’d ever seen.  They were a pair of the kindest, too.  It always seemed Mat was smiling and being just… nice.  He had a regal posture, with his back straight and his shoulders squared.  Every bit the prince his character was.  But unlike so many of the royals, Mat never seemed to let it go to his head.  Alex adored him for it.  And how could blame him?  Mat was the prince of Alex’s story, he was impossible not to fall for.

 

“Today, we’ll be going over footwork!”  Lancelot’s loud voice snapped Alex out of his swooning, and the boy flushed when he realized Mateen had looked his way.  His quickly turned his attention to the teacher, catching the smirk James was giving him.  Alex returned it with a clear, even as his cheeks remained flushed.

 

“We went over footwork in Basics.”  Chris complained, resting his arm on Manos shoulder and leaning against his friend, much to the other villain’s annoyance and shoving.

 

“Of course you did, it’s an essential part of any combat.  Without proper footwork, you’re dead.  Now, show me your starting stance.”  Lancelot instructed.  The students followed the instruction, some with more grumbling than others, as Lancelot watched.  “I see a number of problems and I haven’t even looked at your feet yet.”  He commented.  “What do you two think?”  He looked between Alex and James and the students.

 

“I think Prince Philip is still a shitty teacher.”  James commented first, enjoying being able to insult another teacher and swear in the same sentence.  Lancelot had never cared to censor his students, let alone the two student assistants for his class. 

 

“Almost no one got their sword out right.”  Alex stated more specifically. 

 

“Exactly!”  Lancelot agreed.  “If you’ll both demonstrate what you’re _meant_ to do.”  James and Alex did so with the ease of two people who’d spent hours going over drills.  Lancelot grinned and began to lecture the class on what they were doing wrong.  Alex zoned out the words and let himself enjoy this moment, where he was the centre of attention without being the freak.

 

The two Combat classes Alex (and James) helped in had to be the redhead’s favourite.  Even before, when he’d been a student, he’d enjoyed it.  Lancelot didn’t stand for the talk of fakes and freaks in his class, inside the gym Alex was just Alex, one of the best swordsmen on campus.  And everyone knew that was a title he earnt, one he’d worked hard for over his eight years at GA.  Not even the fact he had to share that with James could ruin the good mood he had in gym.

 

* * *

 

Leaving the gym could ruin his good mood though, and often did.  It was like a spell broke the moment Lancelot dismissed class, suddenly Alex was back to just being a fake and a freak, no one cared about anything else.  He was used to that treatment of course, but it was still emotionally exhausting.

 

There was only one class between Adv. Sword Combat and Magical Creatures with Peter, and Alex contemplated skipping it.  But Cogsworth was the type to actually seek him out if he skipped, so Alex sucked it up and headed to his Basics classroom.  He settled on the table at the back (relieved to have gotten there before the villain sidekicks) and watched as the class filled up.

 

The Basics class was a lot larger than Sword Combat, there was almost twenty students to Sword Combats seven.  Not one of them came near Alex’s table as they entered, which didn’t surprise the redhead.  A pair of short twins with dark slimy green eyes and hair shot him a glare as they entered, annoyed he’d beaten them to the back table, but settled on the one in the front right.  No one else even glanced Alex’s way.  Not until Mateen entered the room, having changed from his sports uniform to a fresh white shirt and a pair of blue jeans, held up with a red belt.  He caught Alex’s (totally not staring) gaze and smiled before joining the heroes on the middle six-seater table.  Alex hoped his face wasn’t as red as it suddenly, the redhead quickly turning his attention to his workbook.

 

Professor Cogsworth entered the room exactly as the bell went, always one for sticking to the schedule.  Cogsworth was a short and chubby man with already greying hair and copper coloured eyes.  He was constantly dressed in a suit, and looking around room with a flustered expression.  Or an annoyed expression, if Lumiere was nearby.  Cogsworth greeted the class and almost immediately jumped into the day’s lesson, never one to waste time either.

 

Cogsworth’s efforts to be efficient were soon dashed as a tall, chubby boy entered the class late.  He was about James’ height, with black hair that was shaved on the sides but longer in the middle and swept up out of his brown eyes.  The villain wore a bright red coat with gold detailing over a loose white button up and black jeans.  His posture was so carefree, it was almost surprising he wasn’t holding a coffee as he strolled over to the other back table, where the rest of the villains sat.

 

“Norin, when one is late they do not stroll in and disrupt class.”  Cogsworth scolded.  Norin rose a thumbs up, even though he had his back to the teacher.

 

“Got it clockwork.”  He said, dropping into the spare seat at the end of the table with a surprising amount of grace.

 

“You are well aware I am Cogsworth.”  The teacher bristled.  “I would hope a boy your age would know your fairy tales by now.”  He tried to flip the remark, though Norin just rolled his eyes, settling his boots on the edge of the table.  There was a moment of muttered conversation around the classroom before Cogsworth started calling for attention again.  It was a full more minutes before he actually managed to get most of the class back on track.

 

“Where were you?”  Alex heard Eija ask.

 

“Doing stuff.”  Norin shrugged with a smirk and a shrug.

 

Sometimes it still surprised him, how different Norin could act in public.

 

* * *

 

When Magical Creatures rolled around, Alex was glad to have company on his table.  He took the back table again, but this time he wasn’t entirely avoided.  Peter showed up a few minutes later and dropped into the seat next to him.

 

“Hey Stuff.”  Alex greeted.

 

“Stuff?”  Peter frowned.

 

“Your boyfriend was late to class.  Said he was ‘doing stuff’.” Alex explained, smirking as Peter’s face went as red as his hair. 

 

“We weren’t, we just, oh my god.”  He stuttered, burying his face in his hands.  “We were just making out a little, it wasn’t like, like _that_.” 

 

“I’m just teasing Peter.”  Alex rolled his eyes fondly.  “What you and Vivi do after I left?”  He changed the topic once he was content with how long he’d left Peter to be a flustered mess. 

 

“We went for a tour, and then I headed to class.  I don’t know what she did after that.”  Peter answered, face still dusted with blush.  “How was setting up Mr avoids-anything-remotely-uncomfortable?”

 

“Counterproductive.  James cornered me in the gym to ask about the new kid.”  Alex sighed.

 

“This is why we shouldn’t run away from topics we don’t like talking about.”  Peter teased in a singsong tone, prompting a less-fond eye-roll from the taller boy.  “Speaking of, Vivi’s probably gonna ask who you are at dinner.”

 

“Great.”  Alex groaned.  “That’ll be a fun conversation.  Maybe I’ll just have dinner in my room.”

 

“Alex.”  Peter sighed, drawing out the name.  “She’s going to find out eventually you know, it’s better if she hears it from you.  That way we can shut all that dumb stuff down before anyone else gets to her.”

 

“She’s been alone all afternoon, maybe she’s already heard it.  Phoebe probably sent someone after her to make sure Vivi heard the wrong side of the story.”  Alex theorized.  He could see the princess in question, sitting at the front of the class and seeming ever so interested in what Mama Bear was teaching.  They were currently covering talking animals, he highly doubted Phoebe could care less about that.

 

“Like anyone from the Pretty Princess Club would skip class, even for that.”  Peter countered.  “But maybe we should bring it up before dinner, just in case.  And that way we can do it privately.” 

 

“Maybe…”  Alex mumbled, though he definitely wasn’t thrilled about at the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the chapter I wanted to write, for like 5 years and then I had so much trouble writing it.  
> Hense the wait, sorry bout that.  
> (the wait also might have something to do with the Jessie Maytix series, opps)  
> Admittedly, it's only like a third beta'd. Let me know any mistakes you notice.


	5. James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go duckie, i updated - just for you   
> (it's short, i'm sorry)

Okay, so, _maybe_ it was a little creepy to be hanging out in the forest, waiting for the girl of his literal fairy tale to wander in.  But, in his defence…

 

…well…

 

Yeah, James didn’t have a very good excuse.  He _thought_ he did.  The wolf just wanted to know what kind of person Little Red Riding Hood was.  That was a perfectly acceptable reason to be maybe a little creepy, he figured because Red was literally the heroine to his villain.  Their lives would be entwined for as long as they held the titles of Red Riding Hood and Big Bad Wolf.  Which could be forever!  If Grimm got his way, that is. 

 

 _That_ was why James was hanging out in the Enchanted Forest, hoping to bump in and chat with GA’s newest student.  There were absolutely no ulterior motives, certainly none relating to any paranoia he definitely didn’t have, no matter what Norin had said the night before. 

 

Yep, James told himself as he wandered around the forest and admired the ever-changing scenery; he just wanted to know what kind of person Little Red Riding Hood was this generation around.  He had no desires to see if she somehow knew their true tale because there was literally no way she could already know it, and he was not a paranoid person. 

 

Even as deep in denial as he was, James could still feel the forest laughing at him.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you actually skipped to go sneak around the forest like a stalker.”  The way Norin was laughing suggested he could totally believe that, and he found it absolutely hilarious.  James was honestly insulted, and more than a little flustered about it.  At least Norin had waited until they were alone, settled on the edge of the forest in question, to tease him about it.  Not that James had actually expected any different from his best friend.

 

“I wasn’t sneaking around like a stalker.”  James protested although he had had to sniff Vivi out that morning in the forest.  She smelt of freshly baked muffins.  “I was sneaking around like a villain, which I am.  And as a villain, I’m practically expected to skip classes.  This was a completely normal, villain-y thing to do.”  His arguments only prompted more laughter from the pirate.

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night James.”  Norin teased when he’d finally gotten his laughter (mostly) under control.   The wolf huffed as his friend's tone, tail taking the initiative to wack Norin though it hardly damped the others good mood.

 

“You know, I wasn’t nearly this much of an ass when Peter showed up at school.”  He pouted, swearing with too much ease for someone his age though still with a subtle tone of novelty in his voice.

 

“I was not acting nearly as ridiculous as you are.”  Norin countered.  “Nor did I beat around the bush.  I met him, I spoke to him, and we settled the whole thing in five minutes.”  The pirate sounded smug about the statement, which James didn’t think was entirely fair.  Sure, Norin wasn’t exactly lying, but Norin was also a lot older than him and had way more experience ‘thinking things through’, as the pirate occasionally worded in teasing.  James almost wanted to ask how someone who’d spent so long as a child could act so adult, but he wouldn’t because Norin had been doing so well lately and James wasn’t about to bring up bad memories.

 

“That’s besides the point.”  He brushed the statement off instead.  “They were talking about me during lunch, did you hear?”

 

“Of course I didn’t.  The dining room is loud and I don’t have super hearing.”  Norin rolled his eyes, earning a light shove and a few laughs.  “What were they saying?” 

 

“I only heard my name; Angela was talking to me about her latest scheme.  Something about putting dye or scent oil in the princess’ hair products.” 

 

“Didn’t Eija do that a few weeks ago?”  Norin was sure she had, the uproar had been hilarious and very loud.

 

“I mentioned that; Angela claims she has a much better set of colours planned and the scented oils make it a completely different scheme.”  The wolf shrugged, rolling his eyes at over the other villain.  “But back to the point, I want to know what they were talking about.”

 

“I can ask Peter later.”  Norin offered, still seeming way too amused for James’ liking. 

 

“Oh please, like I trust you two to get any talking done.”  James scoffed.  “I’d ask him myself, but he’s probably still with Vivi and that might seem a little creepy.”

 

“Oh yes, and you hardly want to look creepy.”  The taller rolled his eyes again.  “You could always ask Alex?  I don’t think I saw him leaving with Peter and the new girl.”  The suggestion immediately caused James to wince.

 

“Alex isn’t going to tell me anything.”  He claimed, ears twitching slightly atop his head.  “He hates me.”

 

“But he also knows why you’re so paranoid about-“

 

“I am not paranoid.”  James cut him off.  Norin ignored him and continued.

 

“So he’ll probably tell you what you actually want to know.  I’m sure, despite everything, he’ll tell you that much.  Who knows, maybe it’ll even lead to an entire conversion where you get along?”

 

“Yeah, and maybe heroes and villains will start living together and the world will throw all this fairy tale stuff away.”  James huffed, rolling his eyes and frowning a little deeper.

 

“It’s worth a shot.”  Norin encouraged. 

 

“You just want to see your boyfriend.”  The wolf accused, ears flat against his head.

 

“Like you said, he’s still with the new girl.  Although I _do_ have some Villainy 101 homework to catch up on.  If I put this assignment off any longer I’ll have to re-sit the year.”  Norin winced.

 

“Villainy’s not even that hard,” James claimed.

 

“It’s horrible.”  Norin protested, standing up from his spot against one of the large trees on the Enchanted Forests edge.  They sat there most lunches, after escaping their villainous peers, but it was rarely the same tree.  “But it’s better than the alternative I guess.  Go talk to Alex, or wallow in your paranoia.” 

 

“I am not paranoid!”  James protested as Norin walked away laughing.  A moment later, the emotion he was denying pushed him towards the familiar scent of sea-salt. 

 

He half-expected the scent to lead him to a wall like it usually did.  James wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not when he found Alex in the gym, certainly he was nervous about the conversation to come.  Alex never liked talking to him. 

 

The gym was already set up, he noticed, but that didn’t surprise him.  It was practically impossible to beat Alex to the punch, even on days it was his turn to set up.  Half the time, he had to skip his pre-sword combat class and even then there was a 50-50 chance Alex had already done it. 

 

James watched Alex push the sword rack into the room, too practiced to be worried about the blunted weapons falling off.  It would probably be better if he wandered in now and helped, but it was practically done anyway and Alex had quick reflexes.  He might end up with a sword to the chest if he startled the hero.  With that thought in mind, James waited by the door and collected his nerves, not that he was feeling any.

 

* * *

 

“How’d it go?”  Norin asked as they wandered the halls of the academy.  He and James made it a habit to rarely, if ever, show up to class on time.  It was practically a requirement of their Villainy 101 class that they have terrible attendance and disturbed as many classes as possible.

 

“Terribly,” James grumbled.  There were other reasons they made a habit of being late, it gave the two more time to themselves.  Precious moments they could be James and Norin, not the Big Bad Wolf and Captain Hook.

 

“So he didn’t tell you?”  Norin prompted.

 

“No.”  James sighed.  “She didn’t say much, and Alex doesn’t seem to think Vivi knows.  Or at least, he didn’t act like he thinks she knows.”  He reported.  “But he definitely still hates me.”

 

“One conversation wasn’t going to fix that James, that’s not how emotions work.”  The pirate teased, turning down a random corridor.

 

“I know, I know.  But I mean, it was _barely_ a conversation.”  James groaned.  “Alex shot me down at every turn, and when he _did_ finally tell me the truth he like, kicked me out of the gym right after.  He’s never going to stop hating me.”

 

“I’m sure you guys will work it out, you just have to keep trying.”  Norin offered supportively.  James didn’t reply, just huffed.  They continued to walk in silence, actually beginning in the direction of class, until a mechanical shifting made James stop and frown.

 

“Was there always a camera in this hall?”  He asked, staring in the direction of the noise.  Even his super-human eyes could barely make out the hidden camera that watched the hall, only really noticeable by the sound it made as it shifted back and forth.

 

“I don’t think so.”  Norin frowned, stopping to look as well though the pirate couldn’t spot the machine.

 

“I thought Zarina told you about all the new cameras,” James commented, finally forcing himself to look away and continue on.

 

“She’s been really distracted lately.  Maybe she missed one?”  Norin offered, following after James with a quicker step than before.

 

“Maybe.  They’re really going all out with the security lately.”  He said, spotting another camera although this one was familiar.

 

“Headmaster Grimm’s getting as paranoid as you are.”  Norin joked, his tone just a little too tense to actually sound teasing. 

 

“Even if I was paranoid, which I’m not, I would definitely not be that bad.”  James played along; though he wasn’t sure he managed any better than Norin.  “I wonder what’s got the old guy so paranoid.”  He added, mumbling.

 

“No idea,” Norin mumbled back, though they both knew that wasn’t true.  They had a pretty good idea why Headmaster Grimm was keeping a closer eye on the students.  James tried to gulp down the panic in his throat.

 

Not that he _was_ panicked or anything.  He was James Wolf, and nothing made James Wolf panic.  He wasn’t even the slightest bit worried that Grimm was catching on and he’d soon be found out.  That everything would be ruined and he’d find himself the centre of attention for all the wrong reasons, being sneered at and mocked because he wasn’t good enough.  That’d he’d let everyone down again.  That he’d become another accident swept under the rug and forgotten about.

 

James was not worried.  He was simply… attentive.  Attentive and aware he’d need to bring the camera up at that night’s meeting.   That was the only reason the new camera (likely one of many) refused to leave his mind.

 


End file.
